Memories
by maddiegirl56
Summary: This is just three of Eddie's memories with Patricia. Peddie! For HOA One-Shot Day!


**I own nothing! Happy HOA One-Shot Day!**

* * *

It was love at first sight. Well, for him at least. The minute she disturbed his slumber in the student lounge, he knew he liked her. The minute she showed her fiery attitude instead of apologizing, he knew he loved her. The minute he realized she wasn't like anyone else he ever met, he knew he _had _to get this girl.

He even made up a cute nickname for her. 'Yacker.' He knew it annoyed her. He only gave it to her because she talked so much. But he knew she would soon find it endearing. He knew she'd fall for him.

He was never a 'nice guy.' He was always the 'bad boy.' Pulling pranks, cracking jokes, dating every good-looking girl in the school. It was his thing. Now that his dad was the principal, he saw a whole other world of possibilities.

He wasn't good at communicating his feelings. He always assumed every girl was in love with him, so he'd just ask them out. He'd never been rejected before. He assumed she wouldn't dare reject him, yet their constant arguing and her ability to always come up with ways to annoy him or insult him lowered his confidence. So he didn't ask her out.

Even though it was meant to be an insult, he was thrilled when she started calling him 'Weasel.' Sometimes she'd even say "Weasel-Face." He just considered it a cute nickname.

When they were in the 'frenemy' stage, they got detention together. More time to spend together. She was upset. He was ecstatic. But he still kept up the 'I like you but I don't like you' façade. When they were cleaning at the dining room table, she told him she couldn't see. So, what better opportunity to kiss her? He slowly got closer, using the question whether or not she could see him as an excuse.

"Eddie, I have to tell you something," she said.

"Yes, Patricia?" he asked. She didn't respond, so he leaned in closer. He could feel her slow breathing on his lips. His lips were centimeters away from hers when she spoke.

"You should change your mouthwash 'cause your breath _really _stinks." She pushed him away lightly. His first rejection _had _to be from her. He sighed and continued cleaning.

He wouldn't give up, though. He would get her to fall for him. She had to. No girl had ever been able to resist him. Never. Not once. She may have been different, but not in that way. She was still a girl. Though, she had made clear that she was _not _a lady.

He had a minor setback when she found out about his dad. She was upset that he hadn't trusted her. He knew he should have. She was the _one_, though for now, she was just his best friend. And worst enemy. No one in the house could deny that their relationship was complicated.

While they were in the fight that had occurred over it, he overheard her tell Joy that she liked him. He smiled from around the corner. When she walked by, he stopped her and told her he was lowering his forcefield. He hoped she knew what he meant. He guessed she didn't, as she just insulted him and walked away.

He tried again. He apologized to her for not telling her about his dad. She still didn't confess her feelings for him.

He tried a third time. He apologized again and told her he liked her straight out. He also told her he knew she liked him. When she denied it, he explained that he overheard her tell Joy that she liked him, but she could never tell him. She still denied it and walked away.

Then, she stopped talking to him. Just flat-out didn't talk to him. He had no idea why. She wasn't giving him the silent treatment before, so why would she now?

He decided to try one more time. He walked into her room, and she stood up from her bed. "This is my last attempt, Patricia, okay?" he said. "I've apologized, for not telling you about the secret," he continued, counting the things he's done on his fingers. "I told you I like you, which you know was not easy for me, and I do genuinely believe that, deep down, you like me, too." She just sighed. That's it. Just sighed. He started to get frustrated and desperate. "C'mon, you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" That was when she kissed him.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd kissed plenty of girls, but she was different. With her hand on his neck and his hands around her waist, it just felt _right_. He fell even harder, if that was possible. After what felt like hours, they pulled away, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"That'll work," he had said, a goofy smile on his face. They leaned in to kiss again, but Joy chose that moment to walk in.

* * *

That was probably one of his favorite memories with her. He also had a certain least favorite memory.

It was summer, and they were in the United States. She had surprised him by coming, and the first thing he had done was kiss her. He still felt the same electricity he felt the first time.

They went to the beach, the amusement park, and the movies many times in those weeks, just enjoying each other's company. But one week before she had to leave, she dumped him. She didn't even tell him why. He acted strong, but he was broken on the inside. He cried himself to sleep that night. She was the only person to ever break the 'bad boy' act, and he had liked it. But now he felt lost and alone. His mother had tried to comfort him, but she didn't understand. So he went to visit Nina.

Nina was like a sister to him, as she was the Chosen One. He was literally born to protect her. He told her his dilemma and she had comforted him. "It's Patricia," she had said. "She's probably scared. You said you were her first kiss? You're probably her first serious relationship. She was probably scared. I'd bet that about halfway through next term, she'll tell you she never stopped liking you and she'll want to get back together."

"But what if she doesn't?" he had asked, his voice thick.

"She will," Nina had said confidently. "But until then, I think you two will be back at square one."

"But I don't wanna be back at square one. I wanna be at whatever square it is where I'm her boyfriend!" He had whined like a child. She was almost a year older than him, and for some reason that knowledge brought out his childish side. He knew she wouldn't be annoyed by it, and that's why he opened up to her.

"I know, Eddie, I know." That was when he hugged her, letting tears fall on her shoulder. He'd never gotten like this over a girl, but, like he knew the day he met her, Patricia was different.

"Nina?" he had asked when they pulled away. "Do you truly, _genuinely _believe she'll want to get back together?"

"Yes."

"Promise she will?" he had finally stopped crying. Nina sighed.

"I can't promise anything. Patricia's unpredictable. You should know that more than anyone. But I honestly think, and hope, that she'll want to get back together with you." Fresh tears silently made their way down Eddie's face. What was wrong with him? He never cried, but today he was crying enough tears to form an ocean. "Eddie, tell me this: how many girls, other than Patricia, have dumped you, instead of you dumping them?"

"None," he said, sniffling and wiping his tears.

"And how many girls have wanted to get back together after you broke up with them?"

"All of them," he replied, his voice still thick.

"Exactly. What makes Patricia any different?" Nina wondered.

"The fact that she's Patricia," he said, frowning.

"Listen, Eddie, here's what I want you to do. When you get back next term, just do what you used to do. Be the bad boy everyone thinks you are. Mend your friendship with Patricia. Start over. You'll probably have a lot to deal with, now that you know about Sibuna, so that should help keep your mind off of her. But if she ever asks to talk to you alone, don't argue. Just know that she's probably gonna tell you everything, and it will probably result in you two being together again. But until then, be patient with her. She _really _liked you, Eddie. If you ever need me, I'm a video chat away."

"Won't you be a few steps away?" he had asked, confused. She had then explained that she wasn't going back and why, which made him sadder than he already was. What was he going to do without the sister he never had? She acted many years older than him in times like these; times when the child inside him was brought out. He went to her for advice, even earlier in the summer, before Patricia had even come to America. He needed her, and he knew she needed him. Who was going to protect her? "Please, Nina. Come back. I need you," he had said, sadness in his voice.

"I can't. It would put not only us, but everyone else in danger. Just remember, I'm always there for you, just like I know you'll always be there for me." She gave him the letter to Fabian and let a few tears fall from her own eyes. Eddie hugged her. Then, he thanked her for everything and went home. They lived about twenty minutes away from each other. He had laid awake, thinking about what Nina had said.

* * *

He also had another good memory of her, which he quickly thought of.

They were in the midst of the mystery. They were in the kitchen, looking for something he couldn't remember. Patricia had walked in then, saying she needed to talk to him in private. He remembered what Nina had said and got excited, but he pretended to be slightly confused by Patricia's actions. When Fabian found a lead, their private conversation was called off, and they settled for meeting in the living room at eight.

He was about ready to go downstairs, when he got a text from Patricia telling him to meet her in the crypt. He was confused, but headed over to the crypt, where he got kidnapped. While he was there, he had a vision of her being kidnapped. He _had _to get out of there.

He finally escaped, and ran to the school, where he found her alive and okay. He was so relieved, until she got mad at him.

"Look who decided to show up," she had said, calm but obviously angry. "What's Sweet got you doing now? Cleaning chimneys?" He dusted himself off.

"What? No, you don't understand. I had another vision-"

"You stood me up!" she interrupted him.

"Stood you up?" he said, confused. "You stood me up! I was waiting in the crypt and you never-"

"The crypt?" she said, interrupting again. "What are you talking about? I told you to meet me in the living room. Living room!"

"What? No, this is not my fault."

"Really? Well, when I didn't show up, why didn't you come looking for me?" she asked, her tone softer.

"Good question. I was _kidnapped_," he said.

"Okay, I've heard some excuses in my time, but that? That's a first."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why can't boys just be honest?"

"Would you just shut up for-" he started.

"I'm not that into you, Patricia," she started counting off her fingers. "You're not my type."

"Yacker, I'm-"

"I wanna see other-" she was still counting, when he got frustrated. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, feeling those sparks he had longed for since summer.

"I'm sorry I stood you up," he said when they pulled away, still holding her face in his hands.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. He smiled, too.

* * *

These weren't only his best and worst memories with Patricia, but they were his best and worst memories _ever. _When she broke up with him, he was sure his life was over. When they met, he felt complete for the first time. When they had their first kiss, he had something to live for. When they finally kissed after breaking up, he knew he'd never let her go. Ever.

They ended up getting married and having a baby boy. He ended up following in his father's footsteps and becoming the principal at their old high school. She was the housemother at Anubis House. No one saw that coming, but she was almost as good as Trudy.

Eddie made sure he acted like the father he wished for. He made sure to always let his son know how much he loved him. He didn't want his son to feel the way he had felt about his father. He wanted to be the perfect family.

Nina and Fabian ended up going to the same college and getting back together. Fabian was Eddie's best man at the wedding, and Nina was one of Patricia's bridesmaids, as Joy was the maid of honor.

Eddie's son went to his high school, and ended up in Anubis House. He was the leader of Sibuna, which still went strong, despite all the years since the original. There always seemed to be a new mystery. Luckily, Patricia was a big help to the teenagers when they were figuring out the mystery, and Eddie didn't hesitate to let them take anything from the school. He knew how hard it was for them to get artifacts from the school, and he wanted things to be as easy as possible for the five Sibuna members. He wanted as little danger as possible.

Patricia kept him posted-the Sibuna members always told her everything. She wasn't in the present group, but she was part of the original Sibuna, so the kids looked up to her greatly.

Patricia and Eddie lived a long life, and they ended up with three grandkids and eleven great grandkids. They died on the same day at the same time, much to everyone's confusion. That just goes to show that neither of them could live even a second without the other.

What everyone didn't know was that the last thing to run through both of their minds was the moment she ran into him and they met the love of their lives.

* * *

**The ending is weird, but oh well! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
